To play a conventional slot machine, a player deposits money in the form of coins, gaming tokens or paper currency either into a coin head or bill acceptor. The coins and gaming tokens are collected in a reservoir inside the gaming machine while the paper currency is collected in the bill acceptor inside the gaming machine. If the coins, gaming tokens or paper currency are validated as authentic, the player accrues the appropriate number of playing credits on a credit meter. For example, a twenty-five cent gaming machine will accrue four credits for each dollar deposited into the gaming machine.
After accruing credits on the credit meter, the player determines how many credits to wager on the next spin of the slot reels. The gaming device or player then spins the reels by pressing the spin button or by pulling a handle. When the reels stop spinning, symbols are displayed and the player collects credits for winning combinations of symbols on the reels, if any, according to a pay table.
Specifically, slot machines include a symbol matrix which includes symbols displayed on three or more of the reels (also called “columns” or “reel columns”) that are adjacent to each other. The resulting matrix of symbols typically ranges from three columns by three rows with nine total symbols, to five columns by three rows with fifteen total symbols. Each position in the symbol matrix is referenced by column, from left to right, and row, from the top to bottom (“symbol positions”). For example: symbol position 1/2 is located in column 1 and row 2.
Players collect credits for predetermined winning symbol combinations that appear in specific or designated symbol positions (i.e, “pay lines”) on the reels. Winning symbol combinations typically require that three or more of the same symbols appear adjacent to each other starting from the leftmost position of a pay line (i.e., a “line pay”). In addition, players may also collect credits for winning symbol combinations that appear anywhere on a pay line (i.e., a “line scatter pay”) or anywhere on the reels (i.e., a “reel scatter pay”).
Credits are awarded to the player for each winning symbol combination based on a predetermined schedule or paytable. For line pays and line scatter pays, the number of credits wagered on the winning pay line multiplies the number of credits indicated by the pay table. For reel scatter pays, the total number of credits wagered multiplies the number of credits indicated by the pay table.
Following any type of win or payout (e.g., line pays, line scatter pays or reel scatter pays), a designated number of credits are added or transferred to the player's credit balance shown on the credit meter. As long as the player has credits on the credit meter, the player may continue to play the game.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for new gaming devices which provide players with more opportunities to obtain awards in a game.